Hold Me Till It's Over
by Cougarfang15
Summary: Sakura is heart broken and depressed when her ex-girlfriend will not take her back. Turning into something her friends can hardly recognize her as anymore, Ino decides to take initiative and pick her back up off the ground. SakuIno, SasuNaru, and more
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Sakura's POV

I looked around at the flaring lights and listened to the blares of bass that were currently thudding themselves into my eardrum.

I used to be happy. I had everything I wanted. A future, love. I didn't have any of that anymore.

I left her because I thought I wasn't good enough for her. Because I knew that being with her was not right for her and she needed to and could find someone so much better. She told me she'd always want me and always wait for me and wouldn't want anyone else.

Yeah. That was all lies.

The pain hurt inside, but at least she was happy. I guess according to her friends she went out every weekend and had a bunch of fun. Flirting with guys, making out with guys.

That day was the downfall of my life. She told me I had so much to live for- Smart, gorgeous, rich. She told me to move on when I asked for her back when I realized I couldn't take it. Give your love to someone else.

My love would never be good enough for anyone else. I had told her that before. Did she believe in nothing we built?

I tried to move on, tried to see people but I was just unhappy. No one else could love every single flaw, no one else could listen to me all day whenever I needed someone.

"Give your love to someone who want's it."

Those words were probably what cut the most.

Whenever she talked to me she talked to me like I was obsessed. She was more obsessed with me than I was with her when we were together. I knew that no one could love me forever.

Sighing I downed another disgusting drink. Naruto, my friend, said it'd help ease the pain. Maybe I'd even "get some work on that stick in my ass" as he so crudely put it.

Scoffing at myself I laid down yet another bill for a drink. I was getting into the heavier stuff now that we had been here for a few hours. I tried to not drink but it just wasn't happening anymore.

At first I went through some denial. I tried to get her back, tried to make her happy. But it just wasn't going.

Now I'm in this phase of acceptance and severe depression.

I quit my job, not that I needed the money since my rich father died and left me all his money. I lost several friends, not being able to look at them anymore because the moment I saw them all I could think of was her and everything we had done together and all the moment we shared.

That was something I liked to avoid. Thinking about her. I only let myself do it when i was drunk. Otherwise I tried to occupy myself with things. Cleaning, seeing the few friends I still had, music. My ipod was always blaring out any other thoguht and for that I was utterly in love with it. It was the one thing I loved that would never leave me. My soulmate.

Naruto stumbled next to me and plopped down. Laughing he ordered a drink and turned to me.

"How you doin' Sakura?"

I rolled my eyes. It was so easy to get him wasted why couldn't I be like that?

"Terrible."

He shook his head angrily and i shook mine back. After ten minutes of trying to convince me to go dance with someone he sighed and retreated back to the dance floor. I wanted nothing to do with it. Disgusting people.

How could you hold someone, or kiss them, and know that in the morning you could have your heart ripped in two by them? How could anyone love anyone?

Scowling when the bar tender told me I'd had enough to drink I left and called a cab.

The driver was an angry looking man who kept trying to look up my skirt. Typical guy. I always got all the friken idiots.

When I went to hand him my money he grabbed my ass and I bashed him in the face.

Fucker. Thats not his place to touch.

Irritated and tired I fumbled with my keys trying to get the door. I slammed the door and started making some tea for my drinking headache.

I was such an idiot.

I hit to wall repeatedly until my hand bled and the drywall cracked. I told the wall to screw off and made a mental note that I knew I'd forget in the morning to call someone to fix it again.

I turned on a violent horror movie and drank my tea quietly, thinking.

I wasn't good enough. I should have loved her more.

If I could have done that, things would be better. If I just could have done that.

I threw the remote at the tv when the power went out. I screamed at the tope of my lungs and started bawling my eyes out.

It burned to cry since I had done it so much. Now I can only do it intoxicated, when my hold on my feelings loosens.

Getting up and heading to bed I hit the wall one last time, thinking what I could have done to make it all go away.

I contemplated suicide before, but I didn't want to do that. I wasn't suicidal.

I was more, homicidal. Wanting to kill that man who put his hands all over her. Wanting to watch the life leave his eyes.

What kind of sick person was I?

I laughed softly at myself, knowing I would never kill him. If that was what made her happy then she could go have the time of her friekn life.

I laid down in the covers and shivered at the cold darkness and lonelyness in my room. She used to be here to hold me when I had these nights.

She wasn't anymore. She was never there for me anymore. She never would be.

Depressed, I cried myself to sleep, dreaming of what could have been.

Ino's POV

Naruto invited me to the club with him and Sakura to see her. She had been so alone since that girl had told her what she did. She was hurting inside, she was bleeding. She was depressed and I was worried.

She wouldn't see me though. She was scared of comfort, scared of her own feelings. She was so destroyed regardless of what anyone else saw. I could see the truth, the cold dark truth that no one else saw.

I wasn't at the club long before I realised Sakura already bailed out of there. I asked the bartender about a guirl with pink hair and he laughed.

"Drank all I'd let her. I imagine she called a cab and headed home. Seemed pretty down. Sorry missy."

I shook my head and mumbled a thanks.

I hailed a cab and gave them Sakura's address. When I reached it I ran up and used the key that she hid under the recycle bin since we were seven.

I wasn't going to let her hurt herself anymore. Not when I could do something about it.

Naruto knew nothing about it, but my exboyfriend Shikamaru told me she had been cutting herself and not sleeping or eating. I wasn't gonna let her hurt anymore. Whatever I had to do.

Quietly and carefully I entered the house. I made sure to lock the door behind me and assessed the house I had known since I was old enough to walk.

It was slightly different, there were holes in the walls and cracks where Sakura had been hitting. Silently to myself I giggled slightly. She had always been so adorable when she got mad and hit things. The furniture and walls were different. The atmosphere wasn't the same anymore, instead of warm and loving and happy it was sad. I could feel it just standing there.

I carefully assended the stairs. Quietly I entered her room. I touched her soflty and she woke with a start, grabbing the bat that she had kept by her bedside since we were ten. I laughed.

"Its just me Sakura."

She eased and released the bat and stared into my eyes. Inside I saw emptyness.

"What are you doing here?"

Smiling softly I poked her cheek and she swatted my hand away.

"I'm here for you, billboard brow."

She stared into me, not knowing what to think but rolled over anyways.

I climbed into bed with her and wrapped my arms around her. She stiffened.

"No."

I nodded softly and released her but she stayed close.

"She doesn't love me anymore I don't think Ino."

Then she started to bawl into my chest. I held her and rocked her back and forth until she finally drifted again, clinging to me like I was her lifeline.

I wouldn't be surprised if I was.

**Well thats the first chapter. Tell me what you think. R&R for updates. Flames are useless.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So it's been forever since I've written. I've been missing it lately though so I decided to get back into it. What better way to do it than to pick up where I left off? Forgive any spelling errors please, the computer I'm writing on is absolutely horrid. No space for microsoft word so I'm on wordpad. Not only that, but this keyboard is so clunky it's completely ridiculous. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Sakura's POV

When I woke up I could feel two things.

The first thing was this awful second was that I wasn't alone.

I froze at the arms around me. Had I done something stupid? My clothes were certainly on but had they been that way? I shifted slightly, trying to get a better look at the person without waking them but I heard a soft sigh and they moved slightly.

I froze.

It was definitely a girl by the sound and the size. But Naruto should have been watching me right? He wouldn't let me do anything stupid.

Would he?

As I bit my bottom lip in frustration, a habit _she _had started what seems like so long ago, I felt the stranger move and snuggle herself close to me. Sirens screamed inside my head to get up, to get away from this physical affection. No one should touch me. No one should hold me. I didn't even know who this person was!

Then I felt her gently nuzzle my neck and breathe tiredly across it.

"Are you feeling any better Sakura?" The voice spoke quietly, as if she spoke any louder she'd scare me away.

I chewed my lip in concentration. I recognized that voice. I knew who this was.

As I attempted to fight through my rabid monster of a hangover headache to retrieve my answer she turned my face gently, answering my question for me.

"I'm fine Ino. What are you doing here?"

Rolling over to face her, she rested her hand on my hip, rubbing it softly and absent mindedly.

"I knew you needed me Sakura. That's what friends are for. Are you not happy I'm here?" She questioned, her delicate blonde eyebrow raising in dissaproval as her lip twitched, fighting a smirk.

I chuckled softly, trying to shake her hand off that was now traveling up my sides.

"I'm fine Ino. I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself you know."

She rolled her eyes at me and pulled away, stretching before standing up and looking at me with a lazy look in her baby blue eyes.

"You certainly are a big girl Sakura. But I think you need some help with the taking care part."

I growled lowly at her bluntness and she shrugged, turning to open my closet and go through my shirts.

"I'll call someone to fix the wall downstairs and I'll have breakfast ready in about an hour. How does that sound hun?"

I growled again, slightly louder this time.

"I said I can take care of myself. I don't need your help. I don't want it. I can do things on my own. I'm fine."

My hand with twitching slightly with anger, but my old friend simply smiled at me.

"Whatever Sakura. You don't see what I see."

I scoffed at her and gave her the most irritated glare I could possibly muster through this headache. She smirked at me and winked before pulling her shirt off and tossing it aside. I blushed a deep crimson and covered my eyes.

"My god Ino! I'm gay! Don't do that in front of me, are you mad?"

She giggled lightly and when I opened my eyes she had pulled on my "Linkin Park" T-shirt.

"Yeah and I'm bi. What difference does it make? We used to change in front of each other all the time Sakura."

With a laugh she left my room and I groaned, aggrivated. I'd never get her to leave. She was so stubborn.

I pulled myself out of bed and rumaged around my closet until I found something halfway decent and quickly stepped down the staircase and wandered into the kitchen where Ino stood, making eggs.

"If I remember right, you like the scrambled. And both jelly and butter on your toast. And your coffee black."

I laughed as my old best friend had just named my likes all correctly. I didn't have the heart to tell her I didn't have much of an appetite; I had been vomiting my food since I had gotten dumped.

I settled myself behind her, watching as she cooked. Turning for a moment, she met my eyes, her face nearly an inch from my own.

"You know watching isn't going to help them cook any faster."

I rolled my eyes at her cocky sarcasm. That stupid smirk on her face.

"I know that."

Irritated with her I plopped down into a chair, pouting slightly. She gave a soft chuckle.

I watched her silently as she moved around in what seemed to be an everyday thing for the woman. She busied herself with making my toast and served me my plate while she seated herself with her own and began eating.

We ate quietly in a sort of akwardness until she seemed to find something to say.

"So what are your plans for today?"

"Nothing I guess."

She smiled at me and winked.

"Not anymore! You're going to spend today with me!"

I raised an eyebrow at her and almost chocked on my eggs.

"The hell I am."

She scoffed at me and got up to throw away her plate.

"The hell you are. I am not having you stay in this depressed house all day then go out and drink all night. It's not right."

I shifted slightly, irked at her persistance.

"What are we going to be doing?"

Smiling in satisfaction she wrapped her arms around me from behind and kissed my cheek in happyness.

"Oh a little of this, a little of that. I need to pick up some things at the store... and I suppose we could rent a movie if you wanted? Or go out to eat?"

She looked at me questioningly and I shrugged.

"Whatevers fine. I'm your prisoner anyways since you're making me do this."

She pouted all cute and stepped closer to me when I stood to rid myself of my plate. She wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled me close, looking down at me with big blue eyes.

"Awe, don't be like that. I'm doing it for your own good hun."

She continued hugging me until I softly shrugged her off.

"Yeah yeah, just don't do that again."

She frowned and her brow furrowed.

"Fine. But hurry up and get ready kay?" She giggled and left the room.

I watched her go. Stupid girl. Just shows up at my house all worried about me. Holds me while I sleep. Makes breakfast for me.

I gritted my teeth and my hand bawled up into a tight fist. Clenching and unclenching I calmed myself down slightly. Sighing, I leaned back against the wall closing my eyes tightly.

Why did I do this to myself? Why do I always seem to get myself into stupid situations?

Ino's POV

Slightly dissapointed, I left Sakura to her own doings in the kitchen.

I had always had a little crush on the girl. We had always been flirty towards each other. Thats why when Sakura started dating that girl we stopped hanging out. She had hated me. She was always telling Sakura that she was practically cheating when she hung around me. That made my heart break. Making her choose between her best friend and girlfriend.

I knew Sakura had loved her so much so I didn't make her choose. I chose for her. I thought that if maybe I left them alone then for once in my best friends lifetime she could actually be happy with someone.

How wrong I was.

I had missed her like crazy and now I couldn't stand the fact that the girl had left her like she did. Not only that, but now she didn't give two shits about poor Sakura.

And here Sakura is, bawling her eyes out every night over this worthless, ugly, cheating bitch. I wanted to punch her face in and scream profanities in her face and make her feel like complete and utter shit. Thats exactly how I wanted her to feel. Hurt and hopeless. She deserved it. Hurt my best friend. I'll kick her ass.

"Are you ready to head out Ino?"

I turned to see the poor broken girl and put on a fake smile. Had she not been so broken she probably would have noticed. I loved the girl to death. I couldn't bare to see her in any pain.

I wanted to make it all go away. I just had no idea how to do it yet.

"Yeah Sakura, we can head out."

She followed me quietly out the door as I silently ran things over in my head.

I loved this girl to death. I'd do anything to make her smile again.

**R&R and I'll have the next chpater up real shortly :)**


End file.
